By His Side
by thranduil grl84
Summary: Don't know what to put for summary/Not good at writing summaries SLASH/YAOI Spelling of the characters names should have been corrected. OOC


Due to an accident that left Usagi Akihiko comatose and possibly paralyzed, Takahashi Misaki has finally admitted to himself and everyone around him of his relationship with the victim.

Admitting to his relationship, was denied access until Isaka confirmed it.

Broke ties with Takahiro, save to see Mahiro, usually when Takahiro is working.

Became an author, having quit at Marukawa Publishing Co after the accident, so as not to run into Ijuuin or Haruhiko. Online classes in physical therapy.

Modified house. Only Kamijou Hiroki and Kusama Nowaki are allowed in.

Nowaki care for animals in house.

A loud crunch sounded as a body flew through the air.

"Akihiko!" The then 23 year old Takahashi Misaki called as he raced to his lover's side, calling an ambulance as he did.

Soon, they were whirled off to the hospital and Misaki was denied access to him.

"How's Akihiko?"

"I'm sorry but unless you are family, we cannot say..."

"I am his lover! I need to know how he is!"

"Mr...do not make up stories.."

A throat cleared and they looked up to see Isaka Ryuichiro. "The kid's not lying doc. He really is his lover."

The doctor exchanged wide eye looks with the CEO and explained, "I'm afraid to say he's in a coma and may be paralyzed, if he ever wakes."

Misaki closed his eyes as despair filled him. "Akihiko..." he shook his head and asked, "can I see him?"

The doctor nodded and lead the way to Usagi's room, letting the young man and associate go in, before leaving them.

Isaka watched Misaki as he made his way to the man's bed and pulled up a chair, taking his hand in his.

"What will you do now, chibi-tan?"

"I'm going to stay by his side. I'll send in my resignation from the company."

"And what will you do to make a living?"

He shrugged, "I'll figure it out somehow. I'm not leaving his side. I made a promise, and I'm not going to break it, for anyone or anything."

"A promise?" Isaka asked curiously.

"To stay by his side. Ah, do you happen to know Kamijou-san's number. I imagine he'd want to know."

"I do," he wrote it and gave it to him, clapping him on the shoulder before leaving.

Misaki closed his eyes and placed a kiss to Akihito's head before he pulled out his phone and calling Kamijou's number.

" _Who is this and how did you get my number?" And irritated voice spoke into the device._

 _Misaki took a deep breath before speaking, "ah Kamijou-san?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"This is Takahashi Misaki. Do you remember me?"_

 _A few moments of silence before a "yes" was heard._

 _Misaki took in a shaky breath before saying, "I ah am unsure how to say this but Akihiko, err, Usagi-san, was in an accident..."_

 _The voice hitched before it changed. "May I ask who this is and what you said to Hiro-san?"_

 _Misaki took another deep breath before answering, voice wavering, "this is Takahashi Misaki and I told Kamijou-san that Usagi-san was in an," voice breaks, "accident."_

 _The other voice was silent for a moment before asking, "what type of accident and what's his status?"_

 _"He...he...he was hit by a car." Tears started welling. "He's in a coma. They're unsure if he'll wake, and if he does, he may be paralyzed..." breath hitched as his tears fell._

 _The silence lingered for a moment before he asked where he was and said they were on the way, before he hung up._

And so began the long wait for his beloved to wake. As he waited, he handed in his resignation letter to the company and began writing to make his living. Once he had enough funds, he applied to an online medical course and studied physical therapy, in order to help Akihiko, when he woke and if he was paralyzed, getting everything done in two and a half years, patients coming to his room for therapy.

Another year and a half passed before he woke, and Misaki told no one but Fuyuhiko, Hiroki and Nowaki. As soon as he was able, he took the man home, and settled him in the living room until help arrived.

Akihiko took Misaki's hand, and was somewhat surprised that he didn't protest, just held on tightly. Misaki closed his eyes as the tears began to well.

"Misaki..." Akihiko spoke gently, getting the man to open his eyes, and take notice of the tears, causing him to lift his hand and gently rub the tear away, causing Misaki to lean into the touch.

"Misaki..."

Said man leaned over and brushed a gentle kiss to Akihiko's lips, startling him some more.

"You should rest, Akihiko." He brushed another gentle kiss to his lips before he stood, saying, "I'll go make some dinner. Soup alright?"

Akihiko took his hand, stopping him from leaving, "what happened Misaki? You were never this free..."

Misaki turned slightly to look at him. "I decided that if you woke up, I was going to stop running from you." He stepped closer to Akihiko and dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his neck, even as he buried his face in his chest. "You scared me love. I didn't know when or if you'd wake, if you'd be paralyzed or even if you'd remember..."

Akihiko lifted his head and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Of course I remember you. I will always remember you." He tugged at Misaki's hand and pulled him up, settling him in his lap. "Tell me what you've been doing since the accident."

Misaki looked him in the face, before saying, "at least let me get you some food."

Akihiko tightened his grip on Misaki. "I'm not hungry. I want to know what my Misaki had to face alone."

Misaki rested against Akihiko's side, head nestled in the crook of his neck, heaving a sigh. "As soon as it happened, I resigned from Marukawa Publishing Co to avoid Usagi-ani and Ijuuin. Isaka-san understood. He accompanied me to the hospital and told the staff I was telling the truth, about being your love, as they weren't going to tell me anything about you. I asked Isaka-san if he knew how to get in touch with Kamijou and called him. Him and Nowaki came to keep me company. It was a few days later that news of our relationship spread to the outside and I began getting threatening letters, thinking I had converted you, and not the other way around," he paused to press a kiss to Akihiko's cheek before continuing. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on him, before speaking, "Fuyuhiko," Akihiko stiffened at the name, even as Misaki continued, "appeared a few days later and asked the staff how long I'd been there. When he found out that I had been there since the beginning, he came and spoke with me, wondering when I'd leave you." Misaki gave a small snicker, before explaining, "when I told him I was staying by your side, as I had promised you, he asked about work. He was startled when I told him I had resigned to look after and take care of you. He asked 'even with the threats? And your brother?' I told him, yes." He paused and lifted his head before looking Akihiko in the eyes, "told him that I love you and was going to stay by your side, until the end of time." He pressed a kiss to his lips before resting his forehead against his. "He was shocked but happy too, that's what he had been waiting for, for me to not hesitate in regards to you. He arranged a private room for you, so I could stay, even though I had already been staying, and he set up some bodyguards. He also took the threatening letters to the police. He came and visited every once in a while, even wondering what I would do to get some money." He took a breath before kissing Akihiko again and patting his hand. "Let me up for a minute love. I need a drink."

Akihiko ignored him and rolled his chair to the sink before allowing him up. He then rolled them back and settled in, wanting, no needing, to hear what his beloved had faced alone, without him.

Akihiko pressed a deep kiss to Misaki's lips before pulling back. "So what did you do Misaki?"

Said man pressed closer to Akihiko and pressed a kiss to his neck before answering, "I took a page from you love. I began writing. And it mustn't have been too bad as I won the _ award and it was made into a movie." Akihiko tightened his grip on Misaki, proud of him. Misaki scratched his head, "um, well, Isaka-san tried to include me in the meetings, tried to drag me away from you but, um, well..."

Akihiko pulled back to look him in the face and arched a brow. "What?"

Before he could answer, the sound of the lock turning alerted them to visitors.

"I hope that is not Aikawa-chan or Isaka-san..." Akihiko muttered.

"Ah, yea, about that." Misaki began, getting his attention, "I had Nowaki change the locks on the door when I knew you were coming home soon. I'm not letting you work for a while."

Akihiko arched a brow, "and how long is a while?"

He lightly brushed his lips on Akihiko's as he spoke, "until your on your feet," the door opened but he continued, "that way you can run if need be."

Akihiko arched a brow deeper, even as the two visitors came in, shutting and locking the door behind them, and ignoring them for a moment, he continued, "you would let me run?"

He made an agreeing noise. "I would. I missed you and all your quirks, and I understand better your desire to escape work, being as I work in the same business now."

Akihiko gave a chuckle before he turned his attention to the guests. "Hiroki. Hiroki's friend."

Nowaki held up bags, "we come with food. And the name, Usami-san, is Nowaki."

Akihiko inclined his head, before turning to look at Hiroki. "You look haggard."

A tick appeared on his forehead, "and whose fault is that, baka?! You had us worried!"

"I'm sorry."

He huffed, "I'm not the one you have to apologize to." He nodded his head towards Misaki, "he's the one who worried most."

Akihiko tightened his grip on Misaki, while Nowaki changed subjects. "What were you speaking of when we arrived?"

Misaki blinked at Nowaki before speaking, "well, at one point we were speaking of Isaka-san trying to get me to leave Akihiko." The duo snorted, getting an interested look from Akihiko. "Then the fact that I am not allowing Akihiko to work for a while, at least until he's on his feet."

"What was so amusing about Isaka?"

Misaki buried his face in Akihiko's neck as Hiroki explained, "did he explain about his book becoming a movie?" At his nod, Hiroki continued, "Isaka-san tried to get Misaki to attend the meetings, however, he had no plans to go, so when Isaka tried to drag him out, Misaki punched him, right in the eye, told him to do as he pleased with the damn movie and leave him be, that he was not leaving your side. Well, let's just say that Isaka wasn't pleased but left him be."

Akihiko looked at Misaki wide eyed, "you punched Isaka?"

Misaki nodded, "he was annoying me..."

Akihiko kissed the top of Misaki's head as he gave a slight chuckle.

Misaki huffed, "he knew I didn't want to leave your side and yet he still tried to make me.."

Akihiko gave a smile and kissed his head.

"Ah, but you hadn't heard the best part."

Misaki moaned and buried his face in Akihito's chest as he gestured for him to continue.

"This event was witnessed by your father," he saw Akihiko start to stiffen and continued, "and was the event that changed his tune."

"And before you say anything else, your father was what saved Misaki."

Akihiko looked at Misaki, worried.

"Misaki started falling into a depression the longer you didn't wake. He wanted to see you, to hear your voice, but you weren't waking. Fuyuhiko was the one who pulled him out of it."

Akihiko tightened his grip on Misaki. "And after that?"

"Misaki decided to take an online physical therapy class. He wanted to be able to help you if you were paralyzed. He completed it just a few days before you woke and any of the patients came to him, in awe of his devotion, using the money he made from the books and movie to pay for his tuition and pay Takahiro, as he had wanted."

Akihiko's grip tightened.

"And how did Takahiro take it?"

Misaki sent the two a look and they left to a few rooms over.

"Let me tell you that later, please Akihiko."

Akihiko closed his eyes, "that bad huh?"

"Please? You need rest and relaxation."

Akihiko took Misaki's jaw in hand and turned his face up to him. "I need to know what you went through alone Misaki, so tell me and then I will rest."

Misaki took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before speaking, forehead to forehead. "Takahiro had already had an idea, being as Manami explained my reaction. So he came a few days after the accident and wanted me to go out, try to find a girlfriend, I refused. He continued to try for a few weeks, until I told the guards not to let him through anymore. I haven't seen or talked to him since. Manami brought Mahiro to visit when Takahiro was at work."

Akihiko closed his eyes, "I'm sorry you had to go through this alone..."

Misaki covered his mouth. "It's not your fault love. Someone ran you over..." he shifted his hands from his face to the back of his head and gave Akihiko a deep, indecent kiss, leaving them breathless.

"Let's at least get a little food and then we can rest."

Akihiko sighed but agreed and, keeping Misaki on his lap, rolled them into the dining room, where they found Hiroki and Nowaki.

"You have to forgive him, Akihiko, " Hiroki nodded towards his lap, "he's not been sleeping well. He's been so worried about you that he's been neglecting his health. He would not leave your side, except to use the bathroom and a quick shower. The nurses began taking food to him when they made their rounds to check on you."

"When do you think he will begin physical therapy?"

Hiroki looked at him with a serious but knowing look. "He will probably give you a few days to get settled in before he begins."

"Hm..." was all Akihiko said before gently shaking Misaki. "Misaki, come on love, wake so we can eat and then go to bed. That's it. Welcome back."

Misaki rubbed his eyes sleepily before standing, brushing a kiss to Akihiko's lips before sitting beside him.

"Here's a question for you. How are we getting to bed?"

Nowaki answered, "originally we were going to set up a place down here for you, but Misaki pointed out that you like your privacy and room, so he had a wheelchair lift attached to the staircase, until you're back on your feet."

Akihiko nodded as he gave Misaki a smile.

They sat in silence as they ate before Akihiko began to fall to sleep, causing Misaki to finish eating and gently roust him. "Akihiko wake up love and let's get you to bed. Akihiko?" Misaki sighed as he didn't wake and sent a look at Hiroki and Nowaki before he pushed Akihiko to the lift and strapped them in before climbing the stairs after him. Hiroki followed Misaki and helped settle him in bed before heading to the door, while Misaki headed to the bathroom. "Hiroki" Akihiko said, having roust himself slightly. "How long was Misaki in classes?"

"Two in a half years. The next half year was spent practicing and writing another story. That first year all he did was stay by your side and write."

"Did Haruhiko and Ijuuin turn up?"

Hiroki stiffened but answered, "Misaki doesn't know but yes. They haven't given up on him but are waiting for you to screw up so they can have their chance."

Akihiko's face darkened but continued his questions. "Who cared for the critters?"

"Nowaki. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Akihiko nodded and waited. He heard a chair scrap against the floor and stop by his bedside.

"Misaki, come, get in bed."

Misaki squeaked and said, "I didn't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable. I'm not sure what your symptoms are..."

"And I want to hold you. Come here."

Misaki climbed onto the bed and curled up beside Akihiko, who pulled him closer, pressing a deep kiss to Misaki's lips, who pressed his hands tightly to his back. Misaki pulled back after a while and continued to gently press his lips to his repeatedly for a time before laying his head on his chest.

"Ne, Akihiko?"

"Hm?" He questioned sleepily.

"Welcome home."

Akihiko tightened his grip on Misaki before he fell to sleep.

The next morning, Hiroki helped him to the bathroom and Akihiko asked him to get Misaki a congratulatory gift. He gave a nod of understanding before helping him out the room and down the stairs, where Nowaki was making a simple breakfast. "Nowaki, when you head to town, get a congratulatory gift for Misaki for Akihiko."

He nodded as they changed the subject as Misaki came down. The two began speaking, giving them a sense of privacy.

Misaki sent them a smile before turning to Akihiko, gently brushing his fingers over his cheek. "Have you been up long love?"

Akihiko held Misaki's hand to his jaw as he shook his head. "No, just long enough to get Hiroki to help me to the bathroom and down."

Misaki frowned but nodded and gave him a kiss which he deepened. He pulled him onto his lap, getting a squeak and a breathless laugh.

The other two looked at him curiously, "what is it Akihiko?" Questioned Hiroki.

"My legs are tingling."

Misaki melted in relief, getting Akihiko's attention. "You haven't been completely paralyzed. Must have been a temporary paralysis. A little exercise to help with readjusting your muscles..."

Akihiko closed his arms around him to tightly. "Is that so? That's good."

And so they ate as they talked excitedly of the news before they moved to the living room, Akihiko still holding Misaki close.

Nowaki eventually left to go to work for a few hours before he returned to find them in the same spot, except Hiroki was missing. "Where's Hiro-san?"

Akihiko looked up, "upstairs in the unagi room."

He gave a nod and slipped the gift to Akihiko before heading upstairs to his beloved.

Akihiko looked at Misaki before saying, "can we head upstairs?"

He nodded and stood, rolling Akihiko to the lift and making sure he was strapped in before climbing up beside it, holding Akihiko's hand.

He gave a nod towards the bathroom and allowed Misaki to assist him before they headed to the room, Misaki going to get Hiroki for assistance. Nowaki snuck in and said, "I didn't know what you wanted so..."

Akihiko looked at it and his eyes widened. "It's perfect. Thank you. Get in that drawer and give me the box, then you can go."

Nowaki nodded and did as instructed before he snuck out and managed to hide in the bathroom before he was seen. As soon as the door closed, he snuck back to his room to have some time with his Hiro-san, who came in a few minutes after he did.

Nowaki pulled Hiroki to him and rested his head on his. "Everything alright?"

Hiroki nodded once before Nowaki lifted his head and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "Nowaki..."

"I love you Hiro-san."

He blushed slightly but deepened the kiss and pulled him close.

Hands started wandering as Nowaki lead his Hiro-san to the bed, all the while kissing him. Soon both men tumbled onto the bed and Hiroki broke the kiss to protest but was interrupted by Nowaki. "They are on the other side of the house Hiro-san. They will not hear us."

As he opened his mouth to protest more, Nowaki swooped down and kissed him deeply, making him forget his protests. He pulled back and said, "scoot up Hiro-san" to which he did and welcomed him as he settled in to the cradle of his pelvis.

"Nowaki..." he breathed as said man began to seduce him, nipping and nibbling at his neck before pulling away long enough to take off both shirts, before continuing his downwards path, pausing to nip and suckle at Hiroki's nipples.

Hiroki moaned and arched into as Nowaki decided he was too cute and they were going too slow. He lowered Hiroki's pants and underwear and began to get Hiroki harder, sucking the tip into his mouth, pulling a moan from his beloved. Nowaki spread his hands over Hiroki's hips before wetting a few fingers and working them slowly into his beloved's body.

Hiroki jerked and let out a long moan as he rode both the fingers and the mouth before Nowaki could take no more and pulled away from both before he towered over Hiroki and guided himself home, into his beloved's body.

Slowly he began to rock back and forth as he let Hiroki get used to him, before he leaned over and sealed his lips over Hiroki's as he sped up, riding his love and jerking him off.

Both came with a moan, swallowed by the other, before Nowaki gently pulled out and wiped them off, before curling tightly against Hiroki, and holding him close.

Misaki sat beside the bedridden Akihiko, who dragged him closer, before placing the gift Nowaki bought into his hand. "Congratulations Misaki..."

Misaki looked at him wide eyed before opening the box to find a pocket watch. "Usag..." Akihiko placed a finger over his lips and said, "Akihiko. It will always be Akihiko to you now. Congratulations on passing your exams and on your success."

Misaki moved his hand away and threw his arms around him. "I didn't need a congratulatory gift. You waking up was the best," he pressed a quick kiss to Akihiko's lips before continuing, "but thank you."

Akihiko wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly to himself, pressing a kiss to his head. "Misaki. My Misaki..."

Misaki lifted his head to look at him. "Akihiko?"

Akihiko lofted his hands and gently cupped his face. "Stay with me, for the rest of eternity."

Misaki cupped his face, "always, Akihiko, always." Akihiko pulled away from Misaki for a moment before gently handing him another box.

Misaki's breath hitched as he thought of what it could be. "Akihiko...?"

"Open it love."

Misaki took his eyes from Akihiko and looked down at the box in his hand. Gently he took the lid off to see two identical engagement rings. Made of white gold with a line of rose gold in the middle and a single diamond nestled on the rose gold line.

"Akihiko?"

"I had these made a few weeks before the accident and picked them up a few days before. While it's not legal to marry now, perhaps someday soon it will be, so I...will you...?"

Misaki threw his arms around him and said "yes." He brushed a kiss to Akihiko's lips before pulling back, "I love you Akihiko."

Akihiko wrapped his arms around him and said, "I love you Misaki. Thank you for staying by my side." He took one ring and placed it on Misaki's finger, placing a kiss on it before Misaki returned the favor.

Akihiko pulled him onto his lap, getting a startled squeak from Misaki, before pressing a hard kiss to said man's lips. Misaki moaned and wrapped himself tightly around Akihiko, as he pressed back just as hard.

Akihiko's hands began to wander, slipping under Misaki's shirt and pants. "Wait, Aki..." another deep kiss, "wait. What about... Nowaki and Hiroki?" Deeper kiss, and a moan.

"They're on the other side of the house and more than likely doing the same," that said, he pulled him tighter to him as his hand caressed Misaki's bum, dragging a moan from deep in his throat.

"Aki...hiko..."

"I want to see you cum, love. It's been awhile since I have seen it." He motioned him to go lock the door and he did. "Now strip for me love. I want you in my lap nude."

Misaki moaned and did as told, stripping out of his shirt, pants and underwear and moving towards Akihiko, trailing his fingers over Akihiko. "Can you feel my touch love?"

"Tingles," he said as Misaki trailed his fingers from his ankle up.

"And now?" Misaki asked as he wrapped his fingers around Akihiko's prick, getting a slight jerk.

"I feel you" Akihiko panted out.

Misaki nodded before he straddled Akihiko's lap and pulled him into a deep kiss, which Akihiko deepened further.

Several minutes passed before they pulled away and Akihiko trailed his lips over Misaki's neck, which Misaki arched to give more room, even as Akihiko moved further down, stopping to tease his nipples.

"Ah... Akihiko..." breathed Misaki as he gripped said man's hair gently, getting a chuckle from Akihiko, even as his hands joined the foray, one hand stroking Misaki's bum, the other gently tugging his other nipple.

Misaki keened as he arched into Akihiko's mouth, having missed his touch for the last four years, and brushing his cock against Akihiko's stomach, stilling Akihiko's breath.

Akihiko then stopped playing around and kissed Misaki harshly, as he palmed Misaki's cock, getting it hard and weepy. He took some of that seepage and slid a finger into Misaki, stretching the tight hole that hadn't been used in four years, while getting a deep moan from the man on his lap, as he started to rock.

"That's it baby. Just let go.." he whispered in Misaki's ear as he sped up his movements and watched as Misaki arched his back and came, crying out his name, splattering over the both of them.

Akihiko reluctantly removed his fingers from in Misaki and got the rag to wipe them clean as Misaki came down from his high, taking several minutes, to which they had already been wiped down and were curled up in the other's arms.

"What of you, Akihiko?"

He gave a chuckle, "I came when you did. It's what happens when you grind that cute backside against me."

Misaki blushed slightly and gently smacked his shoulder, before saying affectionately, "idiot!"

Akihiko chuckled at that before pressing a kiss to his head and saying, "tomorrow... let's start physical therapy tomorrow Misaki, so that I can take you sooner."

Misaki lifted his head and looked him in the eyes, "if that's what you want to do love then we can."

He nodded and kissed him again. "Yes, that's what I want."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to his chin before nodding off, Akihiko following suit.

The following day, Misaki began Akihiko's physical therapy and so over the next few months slowly progressed, with Akihiko getting more and more irate at the length of time it's taking, and how tiring it was.

As he progressed to being able to get around easier, Nowaki and Hiroki returned home, visiting every once in a while to check on his process.

So it was half a year later, that Misaki was working on a new story when he heard footsteps outside his 'office.'

The door to said office opened and in walked his beloved Akihiko.

Misaki's breath caught as his brain caught up to his eyes. "Akihiko, love? You're walking?" He said as he stood and moved towards Akihiko.

"I am. I've been having Hiroki assist me while you were busy."

Misaki threw his arms around him, Akihiko closing his arms around him tightly. "I love you Akihiko Usami."

Akihiko closed the distance between them and said, "I love you too. Come, we have an appointment to see to."

"Eh? We do?"

Akihiko sent him a smouldering look. "Yes. I'm going to make love to you until we're too exhausted to move. And then I'm going to continue. I have not been in you for four in a half years, four of which I was comatose."

He closed the door and locked it before he threw Misaki on the bed and pounced onto him. He tore off Misaki's shirt and yanked down his pants before cupping his bum and giving him a deep kiss, swallowing Misaki's moan. He then wrapped Misaki's legs around his waist and Misaki understood, wrapping his arms around him ad clinging to him as he undid his pants and pulled out his cock. He reached around and began to prepare Misaki before thrusting in deep, pulling a loud cry from Misaki. He began to roll his hips and meet Akihiko thrust for thrust before he sped up and slammed into the prostate, causing Misaki to tense and come.

Akihiko kept going, thrust after thrust, until, like he said, they were too exhausted to move, before he rested a moment and continued.

Days passed and the two stayed in isolation, making up for lost time before Hiroki and Nowaki came and ended it.

The quartet cut up and had a good time before two of them left and Misaki and Akihiko were left alone again, which they used to their full advantage, staying in for a further month before Akihiko contacted Isaka and began to work again.

Misaki stuck his head in around the door frame, "Akihiko love, I'm heading to the market. Do you need anything?"

Akihiko looked up blearily and said, "I'll come with. I need a breather."

Misaki held his hand out to Akihiko and he took it pulling Akihiko closer and giving him a kiss. "Come on then love. Let's let you have a breather."

Akihiko smiled at him and followed beside him, hand in hand as they headed to the car.

Akihiko gave Misaki another kiss before he pulled out of the driveway.

Minutes passed before they arrived and began walking through the crowd.

Akihiko saw something he wanted to look at and left Misaki alone for a moment, to which he encountered an unexpected person. "Misaki?"

Said man turned and looked at the woman behind him. "Manami. Mahiro."

She sighed, "I'm sorry about Takahiro."

Misaki shrugged, "it's fine. It would have happened eventually. I was about to tell the both of you of our relationship when the accident happened."

"And where is he?" She questioned, looking around the crowded area.

He pointed over his shoulder. "Back there somewhere. He saw something he wanted to look at."

"Oh," she said as they settled in to an awkward silence.

"Takahashi Misaki..."

Misaki startled but had a small smile on his face. "Usami Fuyuhiko. Thank you for your assistance during that troubling time."

He gave a nod, "he is my son," Manami's eyes widened as she took in the man in front of her. "And speaking of, where is he?"

He pointed over his shoulder, "he's back that way. He saw something he wanted to look at and told me to wait out here for him." His eyes shifted to Manami and he spoke again. "Forgive me. Usami Fuyuhiko, my sister in law, Manami and my nephew Mahiro. Manami, Mahiro, Usami Fuyuhiko, my Akihiko's father."

She gave a bow of her head and he acknowledged it. "And have you seen your brother at all?"

"No sir. I have not heard from him since right after Akihiko's accident."

A throat cleared, and they looked to see Takahiro.

"Misaki..."

"Nii-chan..." was all he said before he bowed slightly and started to turn away.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Takahiro asked, causing Misaki to stiffen.

"You wanted me to abandon my comatose love..."

"How?" He asked sounding genuinely confused, to which Misaki glared at him slightly.

"You told me to get out and go find a girlfriend, right after I had just announced that I was Akihiko's love to the whole hospital. You tried to get me to leave him, when he needs me most."

"I don't understand why you were even going out with him!?" Takahiro snapped.

"For the same reason you went out and married Manami. I love him. The only difference between a man and a woman's love and a man and man's love is that the man and woman can have children. And I do not need to bear a child for the continuation of our line. You have two who can continue the family." He gave a small affectionate smile before continuing, "besides, Akihiko's too much of a child to need an actual child."

Arms wrapped around him as his ear was nipped, "a child am I?"

Misaki hummed, "you are, considering one room at home is full of Teddy bears and you keep abandoning the critters you buy. And buying out a store. Ah, speaking of bears, Suzuki needs a new tie, so come on."

He dragged Akihiko off slightly but Akihiko stopped, looking at his father. "Thank you for looking after Misaki when I could not."

Fuyuhiko bowed his head in acknowledgement and waved them off, but this time Misaki had something else to say. "I love you nii-chan. I do. But I plan to stay by his side for the rest of time. Because he is who I love and he is the reason I continue to exist. Had he not been with me in my college years, I would have more than likely lost myself. But Akihiko has that presence to him, that didn't let me dwell on it. Sure I dwelled on other things but that's cause I knew I could face them with him. I didn't want to burden him with the guilt I felt." Misaki gave them a small smile, as if he hadn't just told a terrible secret, and continued on, Akihiko staring after him.

"Misaki... I hadn't known you were having such a hard time..."

Akihiko snorted, "you knew, being as you told me that he felt guilty for his parents death. But, I didn't know that he was close to look losing himself. You probably didn't help him dad, being as I knew how he felt, but he was still sorting it out. It was the first time he'd been in a relationship."

Fuyuhiko rubbed his chin, "I suppose I didn't. Where did he go?"

Akihiko looked outwards, "he went to find Suzuki a new tie. So, I suppose I shall take my leave, go find my beloved and go home, to show him he is loved by me and will be till the end of time ."

With that he left, to do as he said and love his Misaki. And he did and Misaki never regretted living with and for him.

THE END


End file.
